


I Love Your...

by thebest_medicine



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Kissing, Spuffy, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spike and Buffy are under a spell and think that they’re engaged, Spike tells Buffy all the things he loves about her… her smile, her laugh…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Your...

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 4’s “Something Blue” when Buffy and Spike think that they’re engaged because of Willow’s spell gone wrong (and Giles is temporarily blind).

“God, I just love you so much.” Spike growls, kissing along Buffy’s neck.

She moans in the back of her throat, and that is when Giles decides he’s had enough of these lovebirds. He may not be able to see them, but hearing is enough to push him down the hall and into another room. A few bumped corners and stumbles later, and Spike and Buffy are alone, not that they really notice the difference; they’re far too absorbed in each other to pay any attention to their surroundings.

“I love your eyes.” Spike continues, kissing her forehead.

“Your lips.” He kisses her again, biting on her lip as he pulls away.

“Your neck.” He mouths at her jugular, a quiet groan rumbling through him as the sound of her heartbeat pounds so close, so tempting.

“Your tummy.” He smiles, kissing down her chest and finally against her stomach. She stifles a giggle, but his ears still pick it up.

“Your smile.” He smirks, nipping at her skin. She squeals.

“Spike stahahop-” Buffy snickers, wiggling under him.

“I love your laugh.” He adds before blowing a raspberry just below her bellybutton. She shrieks with laughter, kicking and flailing while his hands descend to squeeze and wiggle against her sides while he mouths and raspberries and nips at her quivering tummy.

“What the hell is going on?” Giles knocks into a lamp as he returns to the living room, having heard Buffy scream.

“I’m just tickling my adorable wife-to-be.” Spike replies, “You’re just so cute, love.”

“I’m- what?” Giles stutters.

“Not you.” Spike rolls his eyes, “Buffy.” The name rolls off of his tongue like it’s the greatest thing he’s ever said. His tickling finally ceases as he crawls back up the couch to kiss her lips, snuggling against her.


End file.
